Something New
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: The Great Ninja Yuffie going dateless to Tifa's wedding? Pssh. Not if the bride-to-be has anything to do with it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I actually contributed at all to fanfiction stories, but I'm back. I have a lot of stories I'm thinking about starting up right now. Most of which are Reffies. I really do enjoy Reffies, and there just aren't enough around here! Plus.. the coupling is just so.. fun! Okay, okay, so here it goes. And this story is probably going to consist of some short chapters because I'm a bit stuck on what to do about POV's in this. Okay, well.. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own FF7 or any of it's characters/ideas. Duh.

­­---------------------------------------------------------

"I'd just like to start off this story with a HA! In your furrr-eaking face guys! I, the Great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi has accomplished something very few people can claim sucess to. I, wiht my adept-ness at beign awesome got a rise out of the famous Emo-Ass-I-Don't-Care-About-Anything-but-the-Past-Cloud 'Chocobo-butt' Strife! Can you believe it!!!!??? Well of course you can! I mean, this is ME we're talking about after all! The most beautiful, mature, graceful, honest, and perfect ninja to ever be called The White Rose of Wutai! Well.. anyway.. Here is the story of my breat conquest an how I came to dominate Blondie as well as the unfolding plot and future of my Big Boobed friend Teef!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's chapter two guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I don't.. really. Sucks huh?

____________________________________

*BANGBANGBANG*

Yuffie groaned, rolled over in her small twin sized bed and drifted off again...

*BANGBANGBANG*

A delicate eyebrow twitched in irritation and she pulled a pillow over her head before she could fall into her oblivious slumber once more.

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG*

"Damnit brat, wake your lazy ass up!"

This time Yuffie Kisaragi jerked awake with a yelp and in one solid movement she found herself facedown on the hardwood floor. For the first time since making the reckless decision Yuffie regretted ripping up the carpet in her room, though she didn't dwell on it long. After all, you can't slide across carpeted floor in your socks, now can you? Plus, she had a more pressing matter to attend to, such as showing Cid Highwind exactly where he could shove that spear of his...

Throwing open the door Yuffie glared at the middle aged pilot with enough menace to start a war but that seemed to do nothing as the blonde began to choke, not on the acrid smoke of his cigarette, but on laughter. Shocked that her righteous anger was being laughed at the ninja glanced down at what she was wearing with horror breaking over ther previously pissed face.

Suddenly all lingering sleepiness was washed away with horror. Slamming the door in Cid's cace she didn't even take pleasure in the muttered curses as the pilots foot was crushed in the heavy wood of her door.

How would the almighty White Rose ever live this moment down!? Quickly Yuffie redressed in her normal clothing, red faced and shamed she decended the stairs hoping beyond all hope that the 'old man' would be smart for once and keep his trap shut.

Surprisingly no one was laughing at her when the young ninja sat herself at the bar of Seventh Heaven. Pleased and smiling, all was well in YuffieLand untill she caught sight of Highwind. More specifically of the evil glint in his eyes that just screamed 'When the moment is right..' as he too innocently sipped his morning tea in a booth across the room.

Yuffie knew in that instant she'd have to keep an eye on the old man. Shouldn't be too hard she reassured herself, because Yuffie's finely tuned senses were always on high alert for danger! To this day no one had ever manged to sneak up on the famou----

"Good morning, Yuffie!" The sweet feminine voice of a cheery Tifa Lockheart rang clear as she stood up from where she had been knelt down behind the counter, no doubt searching through her assorted drinks, taking her morning stock.

....That was the logical explanation that Yuffie had obviously overlooked while she had been busy mentally bragging about her razor sharp senses because at that precise moment when Tifa stood up and greeted her friend Yuffie had screamed and nearly fell from her barstool.

"Cheese and rice, Teef!" She exclaimed and clutched at her racing heart that lie beneath her barely there chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuffie... Did I scare you?" Was that amusement Yuffie found in Tifa's chocolate eyes? Shaking off her suspicions she simply leveled the heavily endowed barmaid with a bored look, ignoring her question all together. Trying to save face for being caught off guard.

"Wanna' fill me in on the 'oh so appreciated' wake up call I got this morning?" She questioned, thick sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice.

THis is seemed, was the question the barmaid had been waiting for. Her eyes lit up with a misture of emotions that Yuffies well trained eye easily caught. Happiness, nerves, anxiousness and a thin layer of confusion? Tifa rung her hands nervously, blushed and stuttered out excitedly. "Cloud has.. invited us all to a picnic.."

The great Materia Hunter just sat and stared, as if Tifa were spouting out Algebra equations in Martian.

_________________________

A/N...part two.; So yeah, that was a quick update, right? Well, anyway.. I hope you review. Next chapter might take a bit longer, it'll be the fated moment when Yuffie breaks Clouds 'cool' exterior like no one has ever seen! Just like Yuffie bragged in the first chapter, lets hope it's as epic as she said, eh? By the by, Reno makes his first appearance coming up in chapter three! Oh, and for those wondering about Yuffie's 'outfit' misshap. I have a plan for that eventually, if you have any ideas on what her outfit could've been review and let me know okay?


	3. Plans Schmans!

Chapter Three – "Plans Shmans."

A/N: I actually have had this written for quite a while, I just haven't had the time to update, sorries. But we get our first taste of 'Re!

"I still don't see why *I* have to carry anything! I'm a furrr-eaking PRINCESS for Leviathans sake!" Yuffie grumbled loudly as she trudged behind a clearly nervous Tifa.

As she sounded her complaint for what could've easily been the hundredth time Cid Highwind turned around and leveled the girl with a look Yuffie had never before found herself on the receiving end of… One that promised her that if she kept going on everyone would know her secret.

Yuffie's mouth snapped closed; her next words dying on her lips and she trudged ahead of the group without another word.

Every member of AVALANCHE spun around and stared in amazement at Cid, whom merely shrugged ad puffed away on his cigarette. The irritating robot seemed to be the first to regain vocal ability as he burst forth. "How the hell'd you do that!?" His accent squeaked mechanically. The entire group had been starting to truly believe that shutting Yuffie up was impossible.

"Does it fcuking matter? The brats quiet, be grateful!"

Of course by the time thy arrived at Midgar Recreational Park, Yuffie was back to chattering away. Though her vernacular was suspiciously devoid of any complaints.

As the rest of AVALANCHE set up their picnic Yuffie stood in a Peter Pan pose to the sides and 'supervised'. When Teef tried to rope her in to helping Yuffie dashed off to supposedly find the restrooms.

When she returned she froze in her tracks, her gray eyes wide and angry. Her arm shot out in a point and she stomped her foot. "Who invited the Turkeys!?"

At her words everyone looked up except for Tifa, who's cheeks were turning red, marking her as the culprit.

Yuffie stomped over to Rude and Elena and made a show of searching around them. After a moment she sighed with dramatic relief, deflating. "Oh good, you didn't bring.."

A tap on her shoulder, causing her to spin around, interrupted her words and her relieved smiled disappeared instantly.

There He stood. With one arm cradling a 6 pack of cheap wine and a smirk on His face he spoke in his usual lazy drawl . "Yo, brat."


End file.
